


Gunfire

by can_french_camels_paint



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_french_camels_paint/pseuds/can_french_camels_paint
Summary: *Act 5 spoilers* A sally face short I decided to make!
Kudos: 7





	Gunfire

“Pleeeeease, Mom?” I nag, tugging on the sleeve of her bright purple blouse. “I wanna see the doggy!” Barks echo in the distance. “Just a minute, Sal. Wait for your dad to get here,” she reassures. I let go of her sleeve, falling backwards onto the picnic blanket we have set up. It’s a beautiful day; clouds pass through the blue sky above me. “Why can’t I just go now?” I ask, sitting up to look at my mother. Her caring eyes meet mine, and a strand of my blue hair blows in front of my face. I smile and push it away. My mom sighs, unable to stop my constant insisting on going to see the dog. Besides, dad wouldn’t be coming back for a while anyway. “Go on ahead, honey. I’ll catch up with you in a minute, just don’t wander too far, okay?” My eyes light up with excitement. “Really? Yay!!” I exclaim. I push myself up and skip off, following the sound of the dog’s barking. The farther I go, the darker and denser it gets. It suddenly gets colder, and a lot creepier. I shiver, crossing my arms. Should I turn back? The crunching of footsteps sound behind me, and I turn around. My mother runs up to me, slightly out of breath. “Sal, don’t wander so far, sweetie.” She wraps her arms around me, and her warmth makes the darkness seem to fade into light. “Sorry,” I giggle. Suddenly, she releases me, and her head snaps to the left. Curious, I look, and I see a man. He’s crouched behind a bush, gun in hand. He wears some sort of a tribal animal mask, and he’s watching us. Huh? “Mom?” Maybe she knows what’s going on. “SAL!!” She screams, and stands in between me and the strange man, clinging to me. I don’t have time to react as the gun goes off, an ear splitting sound echoing throughout the park. My mother screams as a bullet takes impact on both of us. I stumble over, a ringing in my ears, face burning. What just happened? I yell out in pain in the hopes that someone, anyone, would hear. All I hear back is silence. Everything is red. Blood? I turn my head to see my mother on the ground, a wound through her stomach. “Mom?” I choke out, my voice raspy and muffled. I reach over and grab her arm. No reaction. “MOM!!!” I shout. “N-No…” I stumble on my words, red, bloody tears clouding my vision. My head pounds, and my face starts to go numb. I’m completely covered in blood. I fall back, too overwhelmed to process anything other than that we had been shot by that bush-man. There’s no sign of him anywhere; I guess he ran off. I cling to my mother, my sweet, innocent mother, shaking her with all the force I have left in my body. “Mom, please,” I plead. “NO!” I let go, and she falls to the ground. I lean over and stabilize myself on the cold, hard ground, tears and blood streaming down my face. I begin to feel lightheaded, and too weak to cry out again, I let gravity take hold. I hit the ground hard, everything slowly fading from view. My breathing slows to a stop before I hear the sirens.


End file.
